31 10 81 RIP James & Lily Potter
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981... dos maravillosas personas mueren, pero dos nuevas estrellas iluminan el cielo, dispuestas a cuidar de Harry. Mi version de los hechos, sobre aquella terrible noche.


James Potter no era de las personas que solían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Odiaba tener que estar encerrado día y noche, ni si quiera podía salir a tomar aire, no tenía su capa invisible, Dumbledore se la había llevado, y Sirius hacia mucho que no le visitaba. Comenzaba a ponerse de malas... James Potter necesitaba acción, si por el fuera habría ido ya en busca de aquel mal nacido que quería acabar con su familia. Lo único por lo que no lo había hecho, era porque no quería dejar sola a Lily.

Miro a su esposa, que estaba jugando con Harry. Su hijo. Ese pequeño ser que había llegado a iluminarles la vida, y la razón por la que tuvieran que estar escondidos. James a veces se lamentaba por que su hijo hubiera nacido en esos tiempos difíciles… a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo le encantaba jugar con él, y a Harry le encantaba jugar con su escoba de juguete. James estaba orgulloso de su pequeño, _'será un gran jugador de quidditch'_ fue lo primero que dijo cuando su hijo se elevaba a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. A James le gustaba mucho imaginar a Harry en algún partido, sería un buen cazador, como su padre…

Los días en Valle de Godric, eran agradables, incluso divertidos. Como aquel día, en que había llegado un paquete por parte de Sirius para el cumpleaños número uno de Harry: su adorada escoba, y sí que la adoraba: Desde que la había visto, su pequeña carita se había iluminado y sus verdes ojos centellaron de emoción la primera vez que la monto. En seguida de que eso sucedió, James había subido a su habitación 'a buscar algo' como le había dicho a una recelosa Lily. Bajo sonriendo a la sala con unas pequeñas ropas de quidditch: había encogido su antiguo uniforme del colegio.

Después de aquel día, James continuamente vestía a Harry con esas ropas. Le encantaba ver a su hijo usando algo suyo, y como decía Lily _'es como un James en miniatura'._

-¿James, amor, podrías entretener un momento a Harry mientras preparo su cuna? –pregunto Lily mirando a su hijo con ternura. Viendo esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos…

James beso a su mujer antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos. Comenzó a hacer humo de colores con la varita, los cuales, el pequeño, veían con excitación e intentaba atraparlo. Le encantaba cuando su padre hacia esas eso para él. Después de unos minutos, Lily bajo de nuevo a la sala.

-Es hora de que el príncipe de esta casa vaya a dormir –dijo, mientras James ponía a Harry en brazos de su madre. Arrojo su varita al sofá y se desperezo. No es que estuviera agotado por una jornada larga de trabajo, pero la verdad es que estar todo el día sin hacer nada… era cansado.

De pronto, el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe, llamo la atención de James _'¿Qué demonios?'_ Corrió al vestíbulo y vio lo que nunca se imaginó ver ahí: Lord Voldemort les había encontrado _'¿Cómo?'_.

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré! –Grito James, avisando a su mujer y encarándose a Voldemort, aunque no llevara su varita en mano, pero no había tiempo para ello, era tarde para ir por su varita, como fuera, pero tenía que ganar tiempo para que su familia pudiera escapar. No le importaba si moría ahí mismo, había dado el aviso a Lily y confiaba en que su amada pelirroja escapara pronto.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo… Voldemort se rio de _'La estupidez del muchacho'_, retener a Lord Voldemort… _'si claro'_. Deleitándose, el mago tenebroso, lanzo la maldición asesina, y lo último que James Potter escucho fueron dos de las palabras que más odiaba en el mundo _'Avada Kedavra' _ seguidas de una luz verde cegadora que le pego de lleno en el pecho.

James cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sin vida provocaba una sensación de victoria para Voldemort, uno más en su lista de muchos. Contaría aquella anécdota… el día en el que un idiota creyó que podría retenerlo, y sin varita, pobre iluso… Bien, eso había sido demasiado fácil, ahora era el momento de ir por el mocoso.

'_¡Oh! ¡NO!'_ Lily había escuchado las palabras asesinas, eso quería decir que James estaba… Sabía que las cosas que había puesto contra la puerta no serían suficientes para detener a Voldemort ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya no había escapatoria… Y estaba en lo cierto, el mago de inmediato se deshizo de las cosas que había ahí. Ahora solo había una forma de salvar a su hijo. Coloco a Harry en su cuna y extendió los brazos.

-¡A Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no! –suplico.

-Apártate, muchacha estúpida… hazte a un lado, ahora –ordeno Voldemort, no era de tener mucha paciencia, pero haría una buena obra y dejaría a la sangre sucia con vida, una especie de recompensa para Severus.

-Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar…

Pero que pesada se estaba poniendo la mugrosa mujer, pensaba Voldemort, le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir y ella prefería que ese ser babeante viviera.

-Es mi última advertencia –siseo Voldemort impaciente. Lily sabía que la paciencia de Voldemort no duraría mucho… pero tenía que seguir intentando…

-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! –siguió insistiendo Lily, era solo un niño, ¿porque Voldemort iba detrás de él? ¿Por qué? Aun ni decía sus primeras palabras. Pero a pesar de estar aterrorizada por la vida de su hijo, no pudo dejar de pasar por alto que Voldemort le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir… ¿Lograría lo mismo con Harry?-. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, hare cualquier cosa.

¡Cualquier cosa! Lord Voldemort ya no quería los servicios de semejante disque bruja, no se había unido a él, ni ella ni su esposo. Pero mejor para él, así no habría tenido entre sus filas a semejantes personas… Que ridícula… queriendo dar la vida por un mocoso.

-Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!

Pero Voldemort ya estaba harto, decidió acabar pronto, terminar con el apellido Potter para siempre… Y al igual que como había pasado con James, Lily se desplomo sin vida… pero murió sabiendo, que su plan iba como lo planeo…

Dumbledore le había informado, una manera, una magia antigua… si quería salvar a su hijo, ella tenía que sacrificarse por él. Lily no había contado nada a James, porque sabía que él nunca aprobaría algo así. Pero desde el momento en que Voldemort le había dado la oportunidad de escapar, supo que podría funcionar, que si ella se sacrificaba por su hijo, el pequeño Harry viviría…

Harry miro al extraño frente a él, era su padre, había regresado para jugar con el… Pero que equivocado estaba, Voldemort observo atentamente a Harry ¿Ese era el peligro que se venía sobre él? Bueno, mejor acabar con el pronto antes de que se convirtiera en una verdadera amenaza. Levanto la varita y le apunto a la cara, el niño comenzó a llorar, se había dado cuenta de que no era su padre. _'Cállate' _ pensó el mago furioso, nunca soporto escuchar el llanto de un niño. Tenía que acabar pronto con eso.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –'_Adiós a la amenaza babeante'_ La luz verde volvió a llenar la habitación y después de eso… siguió la oscuridad total, la sensación de romperse y dolor…

Sirius Black se encontraba inquieto, sentía que algo malo pasaría… ¿Quién demonios era el espía? Desde el principio había creído que era Remus, pero Peter… su pequeño amigo le hacía desconfiar… todas esas desapariciones tan repentinas, de un tiempo a la fecha estaba más nervioso de lo normal, así que el animago subió a su moto y se dirigió a guarida de Peter.

Pero cuando llego, no había nada. Estaba vacía _'Que extraño… no hay ninguna señal de pelea… ¡James y Lily!'_ Asustado por la desaparición tan misteriosa de Peter y aumentando más ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal, Sirius acciono el modo volador de su moto y se dirigió al Valle de Godric.

Al llegar a la casa de sus amigos, supo que las cosas realmente estaban mal, y lo comprobó al bajar de la moto y ver a James, en el vestíbulo de su casa… sin vida.

'_¡NO! ¡James, NO!' _ Pensó furiosamente al llegar junto al cadáver de su amigo. _'¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué has hecho Peter?'_. Las lágrimas salieron de su ojos y corrieron por su rostro, su compañero de travesuras, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su UNICA familia estaba ahora muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había confiado en Peter? Debió quedarse él como guardián, James no estaría muerto si no hubiera sido tan idiota al confiar en ese 'magnifico plan'. Sacudió el cadáver con la estúpida esperanza de que James reaccionara y dijera algo como _'¡Canuto! mis no me zarandees de ese modo.' _ O incluso deseando que fuera una mala broma… pero era ridículo, James Potter estaba muerto y su mejor amigo tenía la culpa de ello.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras Sirius seguía llorando abrazando el cuerpo de James. Ya no escucharía más aquella risa que se había vuelto un complemento de la suya propia, no más miradas de complicidad, no más apoyo, no más bromas estúpidas, no más apuestas ridículas, no más merodeadores…

El llanto lejano de un niño, hizo que Sirius soltara el cuerpo de James _'Harry está vivo'_. Cargo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo coloco sobre el sobre el sofá y le acomodo las gafas, daba la impresión que Cornamenta solo se había quedado dormido. Subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación de Harry, otra punzada de dolor le recorrió al ver el cuerpo de su, prácticamente, cuñada, sin vida… al igual que el de su marido. Harry estaba llorando desconsoladamente, parado y aferrándose a los barrotes de su cuna. Sirius lo saco de ahí e intento consolarlo. Pero le fue casi imposible cuando él se encontraba más destrozado que el niño… Al menos Harry no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… el solo estaba asustado.

Un ruido en el piso de abajo le hizo alarmarse, dejo a Harry sobre la cuna y bajo, poniéndose en guardia, pero un sollozo conocido le hizo saber que no había peligro. Era Hagrid.

-Él se fue Hagrid… -dijo Sirius con voz ronca y el llanto lo volvió dominar, el guardabosques intento consolarlo, pero ahora Sirius se sentía como el niño pequeño, volvió a sumergirse en el dolor que le provocaba el saber que su mejor amigo ya no estaba con el-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto cuando consiguió calmarse.

-Vine por Harry –respondió Hagrid-. Dumbledore me mando.

-¿Qué? No, dámelo a mí, Hagrid, yo soy su padrino. Yo cuidare de él.

Sin embargo, Hagrid se negó. El llevaba la orden directamente de Dumbledore, y nunca le fallaría a su director. Sirius, con pesar, accedió y dejo que Hagrid se marchara con su ahijado, que ahora ya había dejado de llorar, pero estaba serio, y parecía estar buscando a sus padres_. 'Llévate la moto. Ya no la necesito.' _Hagrid se fue, dejando solo a Sirius, con el cadáver de James a un lado y un único pensamiento en la mente _'Venganza'_.

_[N/A]T_T estoy llorando, por merlin, escribir la muerte de James ha sido la cosa mas difícil y dolorosa que he escrito en toda mi vida T_T, solo unas palabras, espero que les haya gustado, y Larga vida a James Potter 3 siempre vivirá en mi corazón :'33 Y_Y_

_PD ows T_T eso de 'no mas merodeadores' me parto el alma… y la imagen de James… Y_Y no puedo evitar las lagrimas cada que la veo /3 _


End file.
